My Angel
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: Sakura feels a special connection with a certain Hyuga. But, does he feel it too? And what is this important, urgent news that Naruto must tell Sakura? Please read and review! First NejiSaku! Enjoy and plz read!


Yo, ya'll! Here's S.s321 with a Neji+Sakura one-shot! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairing: NejiSaku (so kawaii!)

_ My Angel._

_ By: S.s321._

Pink hair flew in all directions as Sakura swung her head back and forth, listening to her favorite song. She turned her radio off in her office. Sakura was going to go to the school and help Iruka-sensei teach the kids to throw kunai's and shuriken's without them cutting themselves. Sakura grabbed her jean jacket and threw it over her white medic-nin dress. Suddenly, a tall medic-nin burst threw the door. "S-Sakura-s-sama-a!" "W-We n-need you in t-the ER immediately-y!" she panted. Sakura gritted her teeth. "Get Shizune!" she ordered. Sakura knew she sounded selfish but she really wanted to get out of the hospital. Today really wasn't her day.

The medic shook her head furiously. "NO!" "Sakura-sama, the patient is none other than Hyuga Neji!" "He won't let anyone touch him except you!" Sakura was silent. Emerald eyes widened. She licked her lips and reluctantly took off her jacket. "C'mon" she ordered as they poofed away.

"Yumaki, attach the machine to Neji on his left leg!" "Arati, pump chakra into his arm, try to get the circulation running again!" "WHERE IS SHIZUNE?!" Nurses pushed the stretcher with the badly bruised up prodigy as quickly as they could.

Neji, Shino and Lee had just gotten back from a mission to receive a highly important scroll. Thankfully, Shino had only broken his right arm and Lee had some bruises and cuts. But Neji was bad. Internal bleeding, cracked ribs, broken bones. The list went on and on. Sakura leaned over to Neji and brushed a strand of chocolate covered hair away from his face. "You're going to make it threw this" she whispered. Sakura began pumping chakra into his lungs and then trying to reattach one of his badly cracked ribs. Neji groaned as he felt the warm chakra mold in with his own. Pearl eyes closed.

Sakura slowly injected some herbal medicine that she had hand-made into Neji. She cleaned his cuts with alcohol wipes and fixed his broken bones. Wiping sweat from her forehead, Sakura looked at the unconscious prodigy and began to work on his punctured lung.

_At the hospital front desk…_

Uzumaki Naruto burst threw the doors of Kohona Hospital. Running to the counter, he rammed his hands on the receptions desk. "Yume-san!" "Is Sakura-chan busy right now?" he asked worriedly. The dark-haired, light-eyed receptionist nodded. "Hai, Naruto, she's currently in surgery"

"Kuso…"

Yume looked up at the blonde haired man. "Is there something wrong, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto sighed and ran a hand threw his messy hair. He shook his head. "No, but when she gets out, tell her that Naruto needs to speak to her immediately" "It's urgent"

_Emergency Care…_

Sakura finished pumping her chakra into Neji. He was stable. "Arati, Yumaki, go bring him into room 207, I will be with him shortly" she said. The two medics nodded and strolled Neji into a room, gently coaxing him that he was fine and that the legendary Haruno Sakura had treated him. Sakura looked at his retreating figure. A smile appeared on her face. She was so glad when she healed a patient. To see the look of relief and happiness on their face was the best. To see Naruto get up and ask for ramen or see Lee start to lecture on youth made her laugh.

She was really glad that Neji was okay.

_Yamanaka Flower Shop…_

Ino sat down on the stool, eyes wide. "You're lying" she accused. Naruto shook his head "I am serious" he stated. Tears formed in Ino's eyes as she covered her hand with her mouth and sobbed.

"I can't believe this…"

_Sakura's Office, Kohona Hospital…_

Sakura brushed her long pink locks. Almond-shaped, green eyes stared back at her reflection in her mirror.

"_He won't let anyone touch him except you!"_

Sakura sighed. She actually felt happy that Neji said that. A small, audible gasp escaped her throat. Was she falling for Hyuga Neji?! After since Sasuke left, she had never felt a connection with another person. What was this feeling?

Sakura had gotten strong. Number one medic-nin, known throughout the land. Neji had barely beaten her for the ANBU captain. Yet, she was happy that she was his opponent. Anyways, even if Sakura had won, Ino and Naruto's screams would have probably made the Hyuga go deaf. Neji had loosened up a bit. She and he had bonded. His father had passed away. She was so sorry. Neji wasn't the same, cold, mean prodigy she had known years ago. He had opened up his heart. Sure, he still didn't talk a lot but he was mysterious and cool.

Yumaki pushed the door open and bowed. "Sakura-sama, Neji-sama is awake and requests your presence" Sakura put her comb away and smiled. "Thanks Yumaki!" "I'll go see him"

Sakura walked into room 207 to see Neji turned, bright rays of sun lighting up the room. She sat down on the cot near him. "Hi" she said softly. There was silence. "Neji…" Nothing. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Neji, I have work to do, I already blew off my day with Iruka to help you"

"Neji"

"Neji…"

"Neji!"

Sakura huffed and got up. She walked by the door and leaned against it. "Thank you" he grumbled. Sakura smirked. "Well, aren't you kind?" "Hn" She walked over to him and looked into his white eyes. Neji smirked at her cheeks turning beet red. He looked at her "well, Sakura, I know you would rather treat me then help Iruka" he stated. She looked at him "why, why didn't you want anyone else to help you except me?" she blurted out. His smirk grew wider as he ignored her question and leaned closer to her and kissed her. Sakura gasped but responded. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I like you too Mr. Hyuga"

Neji grabbed her hand "glad to know" Sakura stared at him. She really did like him. It was the truth. Pale eyes gazed into green eyes. Sakura bent down and pecked him on the cheek. There was silence, the two of them enjoying each other's company. "I have an answer to your question" Neji said.

"The one where I asked you why me and not anyone else?"

"Hn"

"…not everyone can be an angel Sakura"

Sakura gasped. Neji smiled. A true smile. "You're an angel, I gave you my loneliness and you gave me your tenderness" "It's the truth" Sakura felt tears threaten to run down her cheeks. She smirked playfully "well, an angel always has to have a perfect love" Neji nodded "you be my angel, I'll be your love"

"Agreed"

Neji and Sakura sat down quietly, hand-in-hand. Sakura leaned her head against his chest. They we're quiet and Sakura felt peaceful. Everything was perfect until the pounding of running feet could be heard. Closer…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The door swung open to reveal Naruto. Sakura lifted her head up and stared wide-eyed at him. "Naruto?!" "What is it?" she scolded. Naruto looked at Neji and then at Sakura. He had seen how she leaned her head by him and how they held hands. Naruto shifted uncomfortably on his feet. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Sakura-chan….Sasuke returned" Sakura gasped. Neji's eyes hardened. There was silence. Naruto winced. Sakura looked up at him and smiled sadly. She clasped Neji's hand tighter.

"Cool, bring him… here" she said softly.

Naruto and Neji both stared at her, surprised. Tears prickled down her cheeks. She smiled at Neji. "People wish for angels, angels don't wish for people"

Care shone in her eyes. "Naruto-kun, Neji-kun, we have to be strong" "Sasuke was then, this is now"

"We we're there for one another, when Sasuke wasn't" She kissed Neji on his cheek.

"It's his loss that he doesn't have an angel…"

Hey! I felt good about this! I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review!

-Shadowsakura321


End file.
